


"Farmers Market"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Balloons, Cute, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your niece Chelsea have had the routine of heading to the farmers market weekly, what will happen this week?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Farmers Market"

Hey! May i want a benedict one shot too? Its all up to you, what about are you gonna write. Thanks :)

I got this idea from @nutell-ahh.  
Thanks!  
Food shopping with your niece and she wanders off and Ben finds her, that's how you meet.  
_________________________________

It had become a weekly routine for you and your niece Chelsea to go grocery shopping together at the local farmers market at the bottom of Parliament Hill. You were new to the area but really did enjoy the quiet area of London, you kept your niece while your sister worked, since you worked from home you were able to keep an eye on her. Chelsea was four years old with blond hair that almost appeared white, her bright blue eyes could melt your heart and demand your attention. 

"Chelsea, are you ready for shopping?" You ask as you pick up your canvas bags.

"Yes auntie!" Her blond hair bouncing as she ran to hold your hand. It was a beautiful day today, the sun was out and shining bright and the temperature wasn't too hot, but wasn't too cold either. You wore a sun hat with a tank top and shorts with sandals while Chelsea was wearing a cute pink polka dot sundress and white jelly sandals. 

The two of you walked down the sidewalk and to the market for a bit of local shopping. 

"Auntie auntie! Look!" Chelsea was pointing and jumping excitedly. 

"What is it?" You asked as you picked out some veggies at a stand. When she didn't answer you looked down and she was gone. You immediately dropped your wire basket and called for her frantically "Chelsea! Chelsea!" You rushed through the crowd repeating her name. "Have you seen a little blond girl with a pink polka dot sundress?" You asked several people and they all shook their heads. "Chelsea!!" You called again as you ran on.  
*********  
BEN's POV:

"Cuse' me mister, can you hand me a 'loon?" 

I looked down to find a little girl with light blond hair staring up at me, I looked around for her parents but didn't find anyone nearby. 

"Where's your parents little one?" I asked.

"At work. Can I have a 'loon?" She didn't seem upset.

"Well yeah, okay but if your parents are at work, who are you here with?" I paid for a bright pink balloon and handed it to the little girl. 

"My auntie, she was picking out veggie tables." The girl turned around and pointed to a stand that was now unoccupied. "She was right there." She said, she was getting upset now. 

"It's alright, don't cry. We'll find your auntie. What's your name?" I bent down to talk to her.

"Chelsea." She sniffled.

"Alright Chelsea, can you tell me your aunties name?" 

"Auntie (Y/N)..." 

"What was she wearing, do you remember?" Chelsea shook her head as tears fell harder now. I took her hand and called out her aunts name but no one responded. I tried again. "(Y/N)!" Finally I got someone to shout a response. 

"I'm (y/n)!" The lady called and jumped up over the heads of people.  
************  
"Here I am!" You called as you rushed through the crowd to a tall gentleman but you didn't pay attention to him, all that mattered to you at the moment was falling to your knees and squeezing Chelsea tightly in a hug. "Oh my god, you scared me to death sweetheart." 

Chelsea began to cry again as you picked her up in your arms, finally getting up to thank the man that had found her. "Thank you so much sir. Thank you thank you thank you." Your own eyes were filling with tears. 

"It's quite alright. I gave her a balloon, I hope that was alright." His voice sounded so familiar, opening your eyes and looking at the man you were stunned. 

"Mr. Cumberbatch. Yes of course it is, thank you." You spoke, but barely as you were in shock. 

"Please, just call me Benedict. And you're welcome. I'm sure you were just as frightened by the ordeal, if not more so." 

"You have no idea." You looked back to Chelsea who wasn't crying anymore. "Are you alright?" You asked her and she nodded. "How'd you find her?" You asked him.

"She came up to me as I was looking at the stand beside the balloon cart and tugged on my pants leg to get my attention to ask for a balloon." Ben chuckled lightly now that you two had been reunited.

"I'm so sorry." The heat of embarrassment flushing your cheeks.

"It's alright, it was quite cute actually now that it's resolved. She didn't even know you had disappeared until I asked her who she was here with. Matter of fact I think you both deserve some more balloons." Ben turned back to the balloon vender and bought all ten balloons that the vender had already blown up. Chelsea's eyes lit up as she took some as Ben handed them to her. He handed the rest to you and smiled wide. 

"That's so sweet of you, thank you." A little tear coming to your eye again. "Chels what do you say?" 

"Hank you Benny." 

"You're welcome Chelsea." It looked like Ben's heart had melted with her sweet words. 

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." You blinked away some happy tears. 

Ben nodded and put his hand on your shoulder gently. "Take a deep breath." He smiled warmly as he looked into your eyes. "Would you fancy a drink sometime?" 

"I'd love that. Here..." You struggled to pull out a business card with your cell number and name on it for your business and then took a pen out writing on the back of it. "Call me sometime for that drink." And signed it "(y/n), farmer market crazy auntie."   
Ben laughed and put his number in your phone.

"Maybe we can make plans for tomorrow evening?" Ben asked shyly. 

"Yeah that would be fine. Six at The Stag work?"

"Perfect, I'll see you there." You both parted with huge smiles.

"Bye Benny!!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Bye Chelsea!" Ben looked over his shoulder and waved.


End file.
